charmedfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Escudo de Orbe
Escudo de Orbe é a habilidade de criar uma esfera ou barreira a partir de orbes a fim de se defender ou a outros ou conter algo. É uma forma de campo de força que aparece como energia azul translúcida. Esse poder é um avanço altamente focado da telecinese orbitacional. Uso Usando esse poder, o possuidor pode: *Proteja-se contra danos, principalmente ataques de projéteis. *Repelir inimigos e poderes com a força do escudo. *Projete um escudo em torno de algo para protegê-lo ou contê-lo. Visão Geral thumb|Wyatt protege Piper do útero. thumb|Paige repele demônios com escudo de orbe Quando Piper foi quase atingida por uma flechas de guardião das trevas, seu filho não nascido criou um escudo protetor dentro do útero para proteger a si e a ela."Sam, I Am" Logo após seu nascimento, Wyatt Halliwell usou um escudo de orbe de forma independente quando foi atacado por demônios pela primeira vez."Baby's First Demon" Paige desenvolveu esse poder quando ela e Piper foram quase atingidas pelo jato de fogo por um demônio. Ela levantou o braço, bloqueando o ataque com um escudo de orbe. "Innocents Lost" Ela usou esse poder à vontade pela primeira vez, enquanto se protegia de detritos e bolas de fogo."Unnatural Resources" thumb|[[Gideão orbitando Wyatt e seu Escudo de Orbe]] O Escudo de Orbe pode ser manipulado por outros poderes. Um demônio foi visto atingindo o escudo de orbe com um raio, o que fez a bolha voar, junto com tudo dentro dele. Gideão foi capaz de orbitar a bolha protetora com Wyatt dentro, canalizando eletrocinese na bolha, estabelecendo contato e depois orbitando com ela."It's a Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1" Paige foi capaz de manter o escudo em torno de suas irmãs e Leo tempo suficiente para Phoebe levantá-lo com Levitação e de Piper para movê-lo através de um campo de batalha com Aceleração Molecular."The Heavens Can Wait" Depois de obter os poderes de suas irmãs durante a troca mágica, Prue Halliwell foi capaz de formar pequenos Escudos de Orbes em volta dos braços para desviar os ataques."Prue Ya Gonna Call?" Lista de Usuários ;Poder Original *Paige Matthews *Wyatt Halliwell ;Através de feitiço, poção, roubo de poder, etc. *Prue Halliwell (Depois de obter os poderes de suas irmãs no interruptor mágico) *Piper Halliwell (Enquanto grávida de Wyatt) Notas e Curiosidades thumb|O escudo dourado visto apenas uma vez. *Enquanto Escudo de Orbe foram azuis em todas as outras ocorrências, o escudo que protegia Piper era dourado em "Y Tu Mummy Tambien". *Até agora, o Escudo de Orbe foi mostrado para proteger cinco pessoas no máximo. *Wyatt seemingly uses his right hand to active his shield, as whenever he uses it, it originates from his right hand or right side of his body.Aparentemente, Wyatt usa a mão direita para ativar seu escudo, pois sempre que ele o usa, ele se origina na mão direita ou no lado direito do corpo. *Embora ele tenha usado outros poderes de dentro do útero, esse foi o primeiro poder que Wyatt Halliwell usou depois que ele nasceu. *Este foi o primeiro novo poder ganho nos quadrinhos. Referências Categoria:Poderes